Octubre
by YowaneHaku
Summary: En Skyloft el mes de octubre, es el mes donde los sentimientos están a flor de piel, una estación perfecta para decirle a la persona que más amas lo que sientes o ¿para pelearte con ella?.. Una historia 100% Zelink :D


_Hola, aquí de nuevo yo! :D publicando una nueva historia de Link x Zelda :D_

_**Advertencia:**__ The Legend of Zelda SS ni sus personajes me pertenecen.. _

_Espero que les guste la historia :D y comente por favor.._

* * *

**Octubre**

Octubre, es un mes enigmático en Skyloft, donde el viento sopla suavemente, pero con la suficiente fuerza para derribar las hojas de los grandes árboles, que pinta los suelos de un color cobrizo y que brinda al ambiente un toque de romanticismo, pero.. lamentablemente el día de hoy el ambiente era triste.

Una pelea entre Link y Zelda había resonado en toda la isla y ahora la pequeña rubia estaba sentada sobre la banca, mientras contemplaba como el árbol que estaba tras de ella, derramaba hojas como si fueran lágrimas, tal vez el árbol estaba tan triste como lo estaba ella, miraba sus mano que apuñaban a la parte inferior de su lindo vestido rosa, con impotencia, unas gotitas fueron absorbidas por la ropa, dejando unas huellas en aquella fina tela.

—Eres un tonto, Link… —musitó con coraje.

Alguien se sentó a su lado y rápida se limpió el rostro, no quería que nadie más la viera llorar, estaba dispuesta a levantarse y dejar la banca a ésa persona, no quería saber de quien se trataba, pero cuando sintió que aquella persona la tomó del hombro, tuvo que voltear. Frente a ella estaban dos hermosos ojos azules, un poco cubiertos por el cabello rubio del chico.

—¿Que sí soy un tonto? No, soy un completo idiota, perdóname Zelda… —pidió Link, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Zelda se quedó sin habla, giró un poco la cabeza para no verlo y ver como una hoja se depositaba suave sobre el suelo, aquel suelo que parecía de cobre por las muchas hojas secas que ahí había. Un suave viento sopló, haciendo que su largo cabello rubio se agitara con gracia. Quería mirarlo a los ojos y decirle, pero no se atrevía, prefería estar cerca de él y quedarse en silencio, sólo contemplando como las hojas eran suavemente arrastradas por el aire.

—Me gusta mucho el mes de octubre —habló Link quien hizo que Zelda volteara a verlo, pero el chico fijo sus ojos en una de las hojas tambaleantes de una rama del árbol, la hojita amenazaba con caer rápido y así pasó, el chico siguió con la mirada el trayecto de aquella hojita, que justo se fue a depositar sobre el regazo de Zelda.— Es un mes que guarda muchos sentimientos, así como yo.

Link tomó la hoja, se detuvo a contemplarla de cerca, de tal manera que el rostro de sorpresa de Zelda se viera borroso, entonces, alzó un poco la vista, mirando los bellos ojos azules de la joven.

—Link, yo… —Zelda se quedó callada cuando el chico le entregó la hojita en su mano y la cerró.

—Guárdala, sé que no es la gran cosa, pero representa mucho.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Zelda quien no entendía nada.

—Que me gustas y... que te amo —soltó el joven, sonriendo tiernamente.

De la impresión, Zelda se levantó, mirando a Link con muchos sentimientos encontrados, estaba ligeramente boquiabierta, entonces el rubio se acercó a ella y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

—Esa hojita quiere decir mucho. De lo idiota que fui por lastimarte en aquella pelea, de lo cobarde que fui ésta tarde por no atreverme a decirte lo mucho que me gustas, que te amo, de las tonterías que he hecho sólo por estar a tu lado, de los bellos momentos que hemos estado juntos, de lo bella que eres, Te amo Zelda —susurró el rubio.

—Eres un tonto, Link, pero yo también te amo —admitió Zelda.

La rubia sonrió para sí y luego le besó la mejilla a Link, al fin, él se animaba a decirle lo que sentía por ella, y ahora a ella también le gustaba el mes de octubre.

***-*-*-*-**** FIN ****-*-*-*-***

* * *

_Es una historia corta, lo sé.. __Pero espero que haya sido de su agrado :D fue __lo único que se le ocurrió a mi cerebro jajaja aun así tengo una idea para otro fic más largo, un One-Shot por supuesto :D aún no me doy valor para crear un fanfiction de varios capítulos n_nU. _

_Bueno, aun así agradezco mucho que hayan leído mi fic, Gracias y espero que les haya gustado.. :D_

_**Muchas Gracias y Dejen reviews por favor … :D**_

_**Nos Vemos :D**_


End file.
